


Sunflowers and Barbed Wires

by Judathian



Series: Sunflowers and Barbed Wires [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judathian/pseuds/Judathian
Summary: "Oh!- I am so sorry!-" You began to apologize, backing up a step and holding up your hands as if ready to assess any damages somehow done to the other. The man was taller than you, only by a few more inches but yet somehow seemed to still loom much larger. Icy blue eyes fell upon your own as they turned, and shocking you to see their skin nearly completely covered by bandages that wasn't covered by their clothing."Are you lost?" The man asked, seeming to stare deep into your soul as their eyes burned into your own. "You should really watch where you are going,"-Ruvik / Male! Reader, slow burn to (toxic) relationship, eventual smut.-(Heey this is the first time I'm posting on AO3, I noticed a lot of reader inserts where female so I wanted to write some for the guys! I'm a little nervous and new to posting things I write, so any help / tips would def. be thankful! <3 - Vic)
Relationships: Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano/Reader
Series: Sunflowers and Barbed Wires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681033
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	1. Pale skin, Blue skies

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I hope you enjoy my story, I'm a lil new to AO3 and writing / posting fics at all tbh, but I've had a drive to make this story for a while now 
> 
> I will be honest and say it is a bit of a self insert, Reader has high functioning autism which leads to stimming from time to time to calm themselves during tense situations.
> 
> I'm open to any tips / critiques as long as they aren't rude to be rude! ':)

You had only been working at Beacon Hospital for a handful of days now as a nurse, and despite seeing the building in the day with a clear sky still filled your body with a faint, unknowing anxiety. The towering spire at the front of the building cast a long shadow across the road before it, almost as if the building itself wanted to darken the area around it. It only seemed to draw faint irony from the fact that the tower also acted as a lighthouse for the near by coast. Though, despite the dread the building seemed to emit you continued to keep your head high and a smile upon your face. It had always brought you joy to help those in need, to bring peace to the people who needed it most, and that's what you where here to do.

The rumors about Beacon where far and wide, from strange happenings to disappearances, it was enough to put anyone on edge when it came to just thinking about the place but what mental hospital didn't have rumors that followed behind it? You decided to cast those negative thoughts from your head, instead choosing to focus on approaching the large front doors that only seemed to grow bigger in size the closer you became. Making your way inside, thanks to the hospital security of course, the first action you took was to head to the staff room to store away your lunch and possibly dinner; before starting to make your way towards Dr.Jimenez' office. 

Despite only knowing him for a few days, you had to admit that something felt off about the doctor, that he seemed a bit more colder than the rest of the staff, or that sometimes his tone could become almost cruel if he became unhappy or annoyed. Hesitantly you knocked against the wooden door and waited for the doctor to appear, watching the frosted glass of the door's window to locate any movement inside. It didn't take long for the shadow to approach and the door to open, revealing the much older man.

"Ah, nurse (L/N); Wonderful that you could join us today." He announced, though his voice didn't exactly seem thrilled at your appearance. 

"Today I am going to introduce you to a few more patients, patients you will be assigned to and assisting the other staff in taking care of." Dr.Jimenez continued as he stepped out from within his office, closing the door behind him. You nodded in excited anticipation, a wide smile crossing your face as the doctor turned, starting to walk you down towards the rooms of the patients of interest. Jimenez lead you through the brightly lit building, stopping occasionally to introduce you to one of the patients that would eventually be in your care, as well as giving them a general summary of everything of importance about each one. After meeting the third patient, and giving each of them a warm meet-and-greet, the doctor began to lead you to the last patient; their room seeming a little farther off than the rest.

"This is Leslie Withers, he is one of the patients under my care that I am going to allow you to help assist me with." Jimenez explained to you, knocking on the large door before announcing to the patient inside that he was about to enter; receiving soft muffled sounds in return, too quiet to quite understand what they where saying. Opening the door and stepping inside, he motioned for you to enter as well before turning his attention to the figure that sat curled upon their bed.  
The first thing you noticed was their hair, pure white almost like snow, skin nearly as pale. Spots of red seemed to speckle his face, making you wonder if he was suffering from a rash or irritation of some kind.

"Leslie, this is nurse (L/N), they are going to be tending to your care under my supervision." Doctor Jimenez explained slowly to the young man, who absentmindedly began to pull at the sheets they where sitting upon. Leslie looked up at you, a distant look crossing his face but eyes shinning with faint interest.

"Care...?" He repeated softly, trailing the word a few more times but nearly too quiet to catch. Leslie pulled at the sheets a few more times before moving his attention on to fiddling with his hands instead.

"Leslie is a more special case," Jimenez informed as he turned his attention back on you, " Due to trauma, he is mostly if not completely detached from the world. I will allow you to study his files later for more information, as well as with the others when you please. He should be of your main focus for this reason, as it should be quite easy to care for him for your first beginning weeks. As for the others, their respected nurses will assist you on those days, and hopefully you will learn under them." 

You nod in agreement, thanking the doctor for his time before turning back to Leslie with a warm expression on your face.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Leslie! I hope that we get to become great friends," You tell him sweetly, the white haired boy tilting his head slowly in response as if confused at first by the word. You hear him repeat it a few times softly to himself before a weak smile spreads across his own face, looking up at you with a distant shine in his eyes as he continued to fidget with his hands. 

You spent what felt like the next half hour talking to him while sitting at the end of his bed, Dr.Jimenez having left to assist another patient in the mean time. It didn't take much for him to seem to warm up to you, but for the most part the conversation was one sided, but you didn't mind. Leslie was nearly child like, seeming just happy to be spoken to in a soft tone. A faint nagging feeling grabbed at the back of your head as you studied him, noticing faint bruises here and there, as well as one of his front teeth being chipped. Your heart tugged weakly, already starting to feel protective other the young man who listened to you, his head swaying around ever so slightly. 

It wasn't long until the doctor reappeared in the doorway, glancing between the two of you.

" (L/N), Leslie is going to have to go to treatment soon, so I am going to send you over to another nurse for more basic training; Then you can take a short break to study on the patient documents of those I assigned." He told you. Before you could agree and leave, you heard Leslie behind you lose his joyful tone that he had gained while talking with you. Now it almost seemed as if he had grown scared, starting to pull at the bed sheets again. This caught your attention quickly, but Jimenez assured you that it was fine, telling you that he just didn't enjoy the treatment but it was mandatory. Standing from the bed, you give Leslie one last caring smile.

"Maybe after it's done we can talk again, and maybe we could do something funner like draw with some crayons, or we could take a walk!" You tell him, trying to relax the poor boy who's eyes followed you.

"Talk...Talk..." He echoed back, before seeming to hum in approval; the faint smile forming across his face again before you had to turn and leave. 

You spent the next several hours reading up on patients, as well as following certain nurses around and helping them with basic chores and patients. Though as time passed you eventually realized that Jimenez had decided to keep you to work instead of spending the next who knows how long with Leslie. He assured you that you would be able to spend more time the next day, and that the treatment had left the boy feeling a little worn out. 

The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly as you worked, studied, and overall got use to the building and it's bizarre layout. You had gotten lost only a few times today, and thankfully passing staff was always ready to send you back on the right path. 

Taking yet another wrong turn you could feel yourself get slightly irritated, anxiety starting to tickle at the back of your head as you began to gently scratch at the back of your hands, stimming weakly to try and relax. It was only one of your first few days, so getting lost in such a big building was to be expected, right? With a huff and another corner, you gasp out in shock as you nearly run face first into the side of a figure who had been currently stepping off out of a large elevator in the wall. 

"Oh!- I am so sorry!-" You began to apologize, backing up a step and holding up your hands as if ready to assess any damages somehow done to the other. The man was taller than you, only by a few more inches but yet somehow seemed to still loom much larger. Icy blue eyes fell upon your own as they turned, and shocking you to see their skin nearly completely covered by bandages that wasn't covered by their clothing. 

"Are you lost?" The man asked, seeming to stare deep into your soul as their eyes burned into your own. "You should really watch where you are going,"

"I-... Yes actually," You laughed awkwardly, shifting under his gaze. 

" I'm looking for room 336 but I think I got turned wrong somewhere, it's uh...Only my first few days here so far, I haven't fully...mapped out everywhere yet? I guess?" You explain to him, stumbling on words every so often. For a bit he was silent, seeming to study you deeply before letting out a almost annoyed exhale. 

"Turn back down the hall, and take the next few halls to the right, then one to the left and you will be there." They spoke bluntly, starting to walk off before you could even thank them. You couldn't help but shutter faintly, the man having sent a weird fear down your spine before turning back around to follow his orders.  
You took a mental note to ask Dr.Jimenez about the bandage covered man, wondering if he was a doctor, or something along that line. The way he had spoken definitely gave you a vibe that he knew what he was doing, as cold as it felt. 

A smile grew on your face as you walked, the rooms starting to line up again as things became familiar over time. It might take a while, but you knew you where cut out for this job, to help these people. Your heart swelled with love and you where keen on showing it, no matter who was before you. Maybe one of these days you could make the strange, gauze covered man smile happy too; It sure seemed like he needed it too, if that was always how he acted.


	2. Birds Above, Graves Bellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm really bad at chapter names; also I hope these aren't TOO short of chapters, but I do feel like I'm getting better because this one was a little longer than the first. I'm ganna go ahead and pin the reader's age if that's okay, at least younger than Ruvik but older than Leslie.

"Ah... It seems that you happened to bump into Ruben," Jimenez mumbled under his breath when you asked him who you had met the previous day, once you had finally bumped into him again that was.

"Yes Ruben is a doctor, though he mostly works under the hospital in the basement. Don't let that phase you any, the spot is as good as any other up here, if not much better with the provided amount of space. He tends to stay away from most people, so I'm a bit surprised you managed to meet him. Probably poor luck, if anything." You couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the comment before letting it brush off of you. Attempting to nudge more answers out of the older man only ended up leading into a blunt response that answered little to nothing, or simply stated the obvious, and eventually your questions seemed to start to annoy him so you decided to quit for now.

You had never thought about the massive hospital having a basement and it confused you as to why someone would want to work down there anyways. Space was understandable, but what exactly needed an entire basement instead of a simple office room? The question nibbled at the back of your brain as you made your way down a long hall, the windows casting sun across your body and warming you slowly during your small trip through your daily routine. Jimenez had given you a task of going to tend to Leslie and prescribe medication that he had ended up handing you before departing, leaving you holding two small paper cups of medication and water. 

The albino haired boy was slowly starting to become one of your favorite patients, how he always seemed to light up around you ever so slightly compared to the other staff members, even if it was barely noticeable sometimes. Before heading to his room you managed to stop by a small staff room to grab a bottled water for him instead of the small paper cup, hoping that it would have made taking the pills a little easier on him since they seemed to range dramatically in sizes. It wasn't long until you where standing before the large metal door again, using your knuckles on one hand to knock upon it. 

"Leslie it's me, nurse (L/N)," You call through it in a gentle voice, " I'm coming in okay?" Putting a smile on your face, you opened the door and passed into the room, holding up the water bottle up to show the boy. 

"It's time to take your medication, okay? I brought this to help," You had figured it was better than what you where given previously, which barely seemed to have enough in it to begin with. Leslie looked up at you, this time already standing in the middle of the room and seemingly having been in his own little world before you came in. He echoed 'help' a few times before looking at the bottle, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly before starting to shuffle towards you. 

You helped Leslie take his medication, handing the now open bottle to him and watching as he nearly downed the entire bottle within just a couple of seconds. Gently taking the bottle from him once he seemed to be done with it, which was hard to tell at first since he kept squeezing and crushing it slowly in his hands, you gave him a smile. 

"Would you enjoy going on a small walk today, Leslie? I bet it feels so cramped in here sometimes, when this is where you have to stay huh?..." You asked him, glancing around the bleak and cold room that he had to call his own. 

"Walk," He mumbled before nodding a few times, "Walk." 

Holding the near empty bottle in one hand, you gently let him take hold of the other arm before starting to lead him out into the hallway again. When you had first started, Jimenez had given you a general tour around the hospital and you had remembered that at the center was a large courtyard for the patients and staff to enjoy the outside on nice days. The walk towards the center of the hospital was...Slow, to say it in a nice term. Leslie was keen on taking short, shuffling steps with you and ending up slowing your own natural pace down to his, though you didn't exactly mind. Every so often you would feel him tug upon your scrubs, trying to gain your attention just to give you a happy hum. 

It wasn't long until you grew slightly tired of holding the bottle and decided to try and take a small detour to attempt to find a trashcan. Every so often you would pass by some staff or doctors on their way to where ever they were headed, some escorting their own patients in wheelchairs; They would give you strange quick glances, as if they where slightly shocked to see you with Leslie basically attached to your free arm. Did he not get out much? A faint frown tugged at the corners of your mouth but you tried to keep it hidden under a smile the best you could. 

Coming to a small T sectioned hallway, you noticed a trashcan at the very far end before looking down at Leslie. You didn't want to have to walk all the way down, then turn and come right back down at a snails pace.

"Stay here okay? I'll be right back, I just have to throw this away." You told him, holding up the bottle to shake what little water it had left. Leslie echoed back 'okay' a few times before releasing the hold on your arm, starting to shift in place awkwardly while now back to toying with his hands. Thanking him, you began to make your way down the hall MUCH faster than it was going to be prior. Tossing the bottle away, you turned back before freezing up solid. 

Leslie wasn't there.

You began to panic slightly as you rushed back and looked down the other hallway, seeing now that he had managed to make his way already about half way down it. Leslie stood silently in front of another box elevator, similar to one that you had bumped into Ruben at. Sprinting down to him, you tried to force yourself to relax and appear calm again.

"Goodness, you startled me wandering off!" You started to sigh before stopping, looking over the boy as he stood there hunched, staring at the large metal elevator. It looked almost like he had shrunk down in terror, eyes now wide and mouth closed in a tight line. 

"Leslie?" Concern filled your voice as you leaned down slightly, putting yourself closer to him, "Are you okay?" 

It took a few seconds for him to snap out of it, blinking a few times before looking over at you, humming a few times before speaking.

"Okay...Okay." He whined out softly before moving closer to you again, already re-attaching onto your arm and almost seeming to try and drag you away from the area. You chose to follow him, allowing Leslie to lead you away before slowly taking back over your walk towards the courtyard. More worry started to build in you again, something didn't feel right, not the way he looked at the elevator. The look he had in his eyes when he had finally turned to you said something strong, pure fear. Your brain tried to rationalize it at first, maybe it was just because it was something he had maybe haven't seen in a while? Or maybe it was just something simple you couldn't understand? Those examples didn't sit with you well, and you knew there was something more. 

\- 

With a soft click, the door to the courtyard swung open and allowed the streaming sun into the hallway, the sound of birds singing flowing on the warm air following. Leslie detached from your arm, slowly wandering out onto the pathway that lead away from the door and into the large open area. It almost seemed like he was in faint awe as you walked out after him, enjoying the feeling of the gentle wind across your face. You walked with him across the path for a few feet before he ended up leading you into a grass covered area, soon coming to a rest and sitting upon it. Sitting beside him, you watch as the boy began to mindlessly play with the blades of grass, running his fingers across the strands gently or plucking at random pieces and rolling them between his pale fingers. 

Leslie seemed to be almost at peace now, no longer shaking ever so slightly like a nervous dog but instead was more stable and controlled, happily humming to himself while closing his eyes every so often. You could only imagine that the sun felt good to him, with just how pale the boy was it wouldn't surprise you if the outside wasn't something he was too use to. Planning to change that, you couldn't help but smile as you watched him stim happily beside you. Your attention was grabbed as you hear the door that you had come through open, metal hinges squealing loudly over the birds. 

Standing in the doorway was a frustrated looking Jimenez, behind him stood Ruben, who was more hidden in the hallway. You could feel your heart sink slightly as the doctor's hard eyes fell on you. 

"There you are!" He huffed angrily, "We- I, have been looking for you two. It's time for Leslie's treatment with Ruben." 

Ruben seemed to say something behind the doctor, but it was inaudible to you from your distance; Jimenez turned ever so slightly to look frustrated before turning back to the two of you. Feeling a tug on your shirt, you turn to face Leslie who was staring in faint fear at the two of the doctors; a piece of grass held tightly in his forefingers. He hands over the piece of grass to you slowly before standing, leaving you sitting there slightly confused by the gift as he began to shakily wander towards the doctors and leaving you behind. You could tell that he didn't want to leave, his overall appearance taking a negative turn as he held his hands up close to his body like how he does when inside of his room.

You stand, quickly following after the boy as you hold the small grass piece in your hand; a gift you didn't feel like you should just toss away when his back was turned to you. Jimenez met Leslie a little less than halfway before putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, almost seeming to push him back into the hospital. Anger swelled in you ever so slightly, like a fire suddenly sparking in your chest as you watch the doctor roughly lead him. You glance slightly past the two, anger cutting short as you abruptly end up making eye contact with the cold eyes of Ruben who still stood in the hall; Seeming to stare into your entire soul silently, as if he could read your every thought. 

Trying not to shrink down too much, you follow the others as they began to walk down the hall; Tracing back towards the direction of the elevator that Leslie had frozen up in front of earlier. Ruben followed behind the group, arms crossed behind his back as he stared silently ahead. Taking a small chance you decided to slow a little so that you could walk beside him awkwardly. 

"Ah...What exactly IS Leslie's treatment, if you don't mind me asking?..." You swallowed, the air around Ruben seeming to grow tense as soon as you slowed your pace down to his. 

"It's hard to explain." His voice was blunt and rough, "Imagine a more...Advanced version of therapy." You nod weakly, hoping that he would explain more only to be met with more silence. It wasn't long until the metal elevator was before you again, the two doctors stepping within it while guiding Leslie along with them. The metal bars of the elevator closed, almost feeling as if you where watching the door of a cell close before you. The second metal door began to close, just before you catch Ruben's cold gaze on you again, soon cut off as the door, the deep hum of the elevator rumbling now as it descends. You couldn't help but roll the blade of grass between your fingers slowly.

Worry washed over you now, more than before. It was like you had watched someone lower into a grave.


	3. Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is a lil short, I felt like it was a good chunk to get out of the way first - Vic <3

As the days passed you continued to pry and pry, nearly driving Jimenez insane enough to order you to go elsewhere, annoy other doctors. There were even times where you managed to bump into Ruben again, either in a staff room or seeming to try and escape down the elevator before you could catch up to him. When you did manage to pin him, you would ask about Leslie's treatment and how it was going, trying hard as you could to try and worm your way into the know. Ruben was different from Jimenez, instead of bluntly telling you to go away eventually, instead he would seem to try and scare you away with tension and a deep stare.

Under any other circumstances, this would have probably run you off already; To try and just continue on like normal, but this came down to Leslie and his safety which you had begun to question. You had attempted to ask other staff members in the past on the issue, but most either didn't seem to know what you where speaking about, or tried to brush it off as normal. You knew that it now relied on just you; Since calling the police didn't seem right without any form of evidence. 

You quicken your pace towards the staff room, hoping to trap the figure you where positive had just ghosted through the door before standing inside of it defensibly. Ruben's silent stride began to slow before he let out a sigh, his back to you for a few seconds before reluctantly turning to meet your eyes. Once they met you puffed up your chest, trying to fill up as much as the door as you could to make a human barricade. 

"...You don't give up easily, do you?" Ruben asked you after a few seconds of silence upon watching you block the only exit to the room. You shake your head slowly before crossing your arms across your chest.

"If it wasn't annoying, I would say that it's admirable, determination to get what information you want." He continued as he began to move again, moving his way towards the refrigerator to retrieve his lunch from within it. You weren't quite sure what it was, but it seemed to be a bit on the more expensive side, despite being in tupperware. Having mostly fast food related meals, you could easily tell when something had more of expensive taste just by looking at it. 

Ruben placed the tupperware into the microwave before closing it and starting it, turning back to you once it began to hum. 

"You won't let me leave easily will you?" He sighed, yet despite looking blank something in his tone almost sounded playful; Though very faint. 

"Not until you let me know at least something, anything! A good start is, why do you two scare Leslie so much? I can see him change when you guys are near!" You tried not to snap at him, despite being irritated you still wanted to keep your job. Ruben's head tilting to the side a little, as if acting faintly shocked by the question. You knew he was faking it though, someone as keen as him would easily be able to pick up on Leslie's fear. 

"Maybe he thinks I look worrying." He comments, closing his eyes in a 'as a matter of fact' way. 

"Maybe he is afraid of mummies." The almost playful tone creeped back into his voice, it almost made you feel uncomfortable to hear it coming from him in such a cold voice. Ruben opened his eyes after a few seconds of your silence, almost hoping that you would have left. Seeing you seemed to almost disappoint him in a way. A loud dinging cut the silence between the two of you as the microwave began to go off, indicating that it had finished warming the other's meal. 

"Now, it's my turn to ask a question." Ruben retrieved his meal, slowly starting to twirl his fork in his free hand. The doctor began to walk towards you, each step deliberately slow and agonizing.

"Why are you so protective over him? We are his doctors after all, do you not think we know what is best for him?" He asked, coming to a stop just a foot away from you, looming over your smaller frame. The coldness in his eyes began to eat away at you again as normal, so pale blue it was almost like they were colorless. Now that he was so close, you could see the wounds on his face peaking out from under his bandages ever so slightly. Red, irritated skin that seemed to deepen in color the farther under they went. 

You couldn't help but end up gazing at the way his pale skin faded into the red, seeming to become rough and burned in small holes in his gauze. Only now where you starting to really understand what has happened to this man, you figured but seeing it up close was much different. 

"Well?" His voice dragged you back into focus, suddenly feeling awkward for ending up staring so hard. 

"Oh sorry uh...Well, Leslie is a super sweet kid and he doesn't deserve to be so terrified- I read his patient notes, it was one of my first jobs here I think. He's been through so much- I think that uh...Maybe it's better to try and keep him calm? Like I've noticed that Jimenez can get rough with him! He doesn't deserve that!" Anger tried to fill your voice as you spoke, but you tried desperately to swallow it back down as you most likely explained the obvious to him. Ruben listened silently to you as you continued to rant before eventually you ran out of steam, shifting on your feet awkwardly. 

"...I see."

"Do know, this treatment is to help him; He might appear scared of it, but we are making progress for sure." The older man admitted, tapping his fork against his meal impatiently. Ruben did seem to humor your rant though, much to your surprise. 

"I will speak with Dr.Jimenez about his handling of Leslie." He continued as you began to relax, a feeling of relief coming over you like a wave. 

"Now can I please go eat?" 

Satisfied with your interrogation for now, you back up into the hall again and allow Ruben to leave.

"Thank you, Dr.Ruben." You sigh before he stops you.

"Please, call me Ruvik. Ruben is an old name."


	4. Late Night Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness sorry for the wait, I was hitting some writersblock with this one; Hopefully it came out okay. I think once I really get into the , meat of things, the chapters will get longer - Vic
> 
> Edit: 5/10/20 Fixed a single thing that bothered me

You stare up at the dark ceiling of your room, thoughts flowing through your head as you knew it was past midnight at this point. Ruben- Ruvik, said that he was going to speak to Jimenez about Leslie and you could only begin to pray that he would actually listen; But as you thought about it, was it something you should have even spoke up about? What if Jimenez got insulted by it? Could that cost you the job? 

Your chest began to tighten and twist with anxiety as it began to flow over you like a sheet, hands starting to pick at each other above the covers. Maybe you should try to catch Ruvik in the morning, hoping that maybe he hadn't said anything just yet- Or maybe you could try to explain it to Jimenez instead. A soft whine escapes you as you twist around to grab your phone, it's bright light soon blinding you as the clock flicks into view. 

4am.

A defeated sigh left your chest as you placed your phone back onto the small table, swinging your legs out from under the blankets before pushing the rest off of you. You ran your hands across your eyes, trying to relax yourself as you rubbed the sleep from them. Standing from the bed you decided to head across your room to your computer, booting it up to waste time. A small notification popped up on the side of your screen after a couple seconds of loading, notifying you of a unread email. 

Upon opening it you couldn't help but be slightly surprised as you read the name of the sender. It was from Ruben, the email still had his full name on it instead of his nickname. Or at least, you thought it was his nickname. Your tired eyes drifted over various parts of the message, the first thing you noticed was that the message was sent around 1am. Seems like someone else couldn't sleep?

Curiosity nibbled at you as you began to read his message, unsure of how he managed to get your email to begin with. Possibly through the work system? Was that legal?... 

You shrug that off.

The message was formal, as if you where speaking directly to him at work; Which you expected honestly. He complimented you on your work with Leslie, stating how he was very interested in observing your treatment of him. How Leslie was seemingly acting better during their own therapy because of it. 

The letter was blunt but...Strangely sweet? Nobody had really noticed what you thought you where doing well, and it made you feel good to see that at least SOMEONE had realized your work. Instead of replying to his email, you decided that it would just be best to speak to him in person that morning.

You ended up spending the rest of the night on your computer, searching the web and doing general things that entertained you when you couldn't sleep or focus. Before you even knew it the sun was peaking through your window, casting the room in a faint glow. Prying yourself away from your computer you decided to go ahead and get ready, soon heading downstairs to make yourself a cup of coffee to keep yourself running.

Your eventual stroll from the apartment to the hospital was relaxing, the sky was a moody grey and clouds barely let the sun past them. It was meant to rain later that day, or at least that's what the news had told you a couple of days prior, if it would actually happen was up in the air. Giving your normal greetings to the entrance guards you couldn't help but feel anxious all over again as you ghosted your way past Jimenez' office.

Thankfully it seemed as if he was busy inside, so of course your pace quickened until you where safely away.

Gathering what you needed for the morning routine, you begin to make your way towards your patient's cell. As much as you hated to call it that, there wasn't much else you could. 

"Nurse (L/N)?" 

The sound of your last name from behind caught you off guard, snapping you out of your thoughts as you turned to face the voice. Spinning around on your heels you end up coming face to face with an approaching Ruvik, his pace slowing down as he sees you turn. 

" Ah, good morning! How are you today, Doctor?" You say, a smile starting to grow across your face as you remembered the email from last night. You had the feeling he was going to try and apologize for it so you decided to keep going before he could speak.

"Sorry for not responding last night to your email, I just wanted to tell you in person how much it had meant to me." You continued, his eyes widening ever so slightly as you kept talking. 

"As for wanting to see how I care for him, I would be absolutely thrilled to let you be around! It would be a honor, actually." A small ting of color came to your face, you could feel your skin bristle slightly from the feeling much to weak embarrassment. Ruvik stood there silently for a few seconds before the faintest smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

"Ah, yes that...You are welcome." His tone was almost hushed, as if he didn't want anyone else near by to hear his words.

"But I do apologize, how out of place it must have been to receive such an message late at night." You gave him a dismissive wave, a tired chuckle escaping you.

"Don't worry, I was up past that time already." Ruvik's head craned to the side gradually as you spoke, you thought you could see an eyebrow raise but with the bandages covering nearly all of his head it was hard to fully tell. 

You spent the rest of the day mostly being followed by the doctor, showing him simple things you did to keep Leslie calm, who seemed quite nervous with Ruvik hanging around. The doctor studied you like a hawk most of the time, near colorless eyes watching every motion you made. Small conversations would break the silence from time to time as you began to lead Leslie on your daily walk with him, mostly simple questions from Ruvik's side; Such as how you where feeling about the job so far, if you had any issues that needed help with, and eventually the questions melted into more general conversation type such as favorite pass times, flowers, and anything else someone could get to know. 

It felt nice, being able to open up to someone at work. You more than anything wanted friends here, to make the days go by just a little bit faster hopefully. Eventually Ruvik asked about your home, to which you replied awkwardly about how you lived in a simple cheap apartment. 

"I see..." Ruvik muttered under his breath as he nodded his head, "I live in...Well...An estate . Not to brag or anything, of course. I've lived there with my family all my life..." With your eyes widening, you look up at him with pure awe.

"You do? That's amazing! I've never even dreamed about being in one, let alone living in one!" You gasped, giving him a big smile. Ruvik responded with silence before seeming to snap out of a deep thought, locking his eyes with yours again.

"...Would you want to visit? We can discuss notes and treatments, I wouldn't even mind lunch; It gets rather lonely there most days." He asked, seeming to gain a faint smile again as you happily agreed to meet. 

-

Later that night you laid on your bed, hands on your face as you thought about the conversation. Your face began to burn again as heat drew to your cheeks, but you had to remind yourself that this was strictly on business terms!...Right? Thinking about him gave you strange vibes, fear and anxiety at first but then...Something more, warmth? You wanted to get to know him! This could be one of the friendships you could spark at Beacon! 

It didn't take much tossing and turning to fall asleep that night, your worn out mind happily drifting into darkness as sleep overtook you; It almost felt like you fell asleep smiling.


	5. Pines and Forgotten Fountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly it took a while, didn't it? But! Chapter 5 is now done and I will def continue it in the morning, I'm in a major writing mood after all these -years- days.

The next work day wasn't very interesting, the same old as the last days had been but you weren't exactly saddened by that. You knew what to expect and it felt strangely comforting. The only thing that was of slight excitement was when you had managed to bump into Ruvik again, being able to swap phone numbers so that you could keep in contact with him easier. He had claimed that he would send a text to you once he had 'cleaned up a bit', and even despite having to wait a bit you where still just as thrilled to be able to go in the end.

Later that day after work you anxiously hung around your apartment, fiddling with your laptop or watching TV to attempt to pass the time just a little bit faster. It felt like a few hours before your phone finally went off, slightly startling you in the process. Rushing over, you nearly slam against the couch to grab onto it, bringing the phone up to you face to see that you had a new message. You could feel your heart swell with joy as you read through the message; Even though it was just a simple address to his mansion you felt as though you were re-reading his email. Blissful compliments floated around your brain as you rushed to get ready for your walk. 

It seemed as though he lived a bit away in a near-by forest, but thankfully it wasn't too far it seemed. You didn't have a car, having been lucky enough to get a job close to home you figured you would end up having to flag a taxi to give you most of the lift. Stopping to look in the mirror, you couldn't help but get a smile upon your face before soon bolting out the front door. Making sure you double checked the door to see if it locked right, you began to make your way towards the busy outside streets. 

The sun wasn't too high in the sky at this point but you didn't mind, you still had many hours until dark thankfully. It took a bit to finally grab a taxi for yourself, many cars on the road indicating the world was trying to get back home from work. Giving the driver the address, and payment, you leaned back into the seat and sent Ruvik back a text to let him know you where on your way. 

Time passed and it wasn't long until the cityscape melted into hills and trees, soon enough you could see the massive manor forming before you passed the tops of the pines. Pulling up to the long path of the manor, you give your thanks to the driver and exit the taxi; Starting your trek up the drive.

You couldn't help but slow your pace as you walked into the large area in front of the main entrance, a decent sized fountain standing tall in the middle sat empty and dry as though it hadn't been used in ages; Yet it still seemed to compliment the area. Tearing your gaze from the overgrown fountain you continue your way to the front door, climbing the concrete stairs to reach the knocker. 

The wood was heavy in your hand as you lifted it, letting it guide your hand down to create the rather loud knocks which made you flinch in reflex at first. Silence came from the other end at first, lasting for a few minutes it felt like before finally the large door creaked open. The bandaged man greeted your sights before he gave you the faintest smile once his eyes met yours. His outfit was similar to the ones you would see him wear on a normal work day, formal and sharp; A simple pale button up shirt with dark slacks, making you feel as if that was his entire wardrobe. 

"Good afternoon, (F/N)." Hearing your first name caught you off guard, completely use to going by your last name at work. 

"Oh! You too!" You reply, a smile on your face as Ruvik stepped back, opening the door wider to allow you inside. Before you could even step through you where already stunned by the architecture inside of the manor, a large chandelier hung above dual staircases that led to the upper level, while a door sat snugly between them with two halls on either side of the room. Curiosity prickled at the back of your mind as you looked upon the middle door, your attention soon snapping back to the man holding the door for you still. 

An awkward laugh escaped your throat as you stepped inside fully, allowing him to close the door behind you. 

"Uh, sorry! I just haven't seen anything so..." Your voice trails off as he seems amused and follows your gaze around the room.

"Grand?" He finishes your sentence, "It can be, but it really loses it's astoundment once you've lived in it for so long." 

"Come, follow me." Ruvik continues after you nod in agreement to his earlier statement, waving a hand nonchalantly. 

"I started some tea by the way, if you are interested in any." He tells you as you walk slightly behind him, gazing at nearly everything you pass. 

"I felt like it would be nice to have a cup as we talk," 

Right, business. You where here on business terms. 

"It does sound nice," You reply with another nod, " Speaking of, you said you wanted to discuss things? Treatments I think?" 

"Correct, I wanted to talk about our patient with you. He responds positively with physical and emotional support even if it's slight, correct?" 

"Yes, as well as gentle touches. He doesn't like it when he's roughhoused with, though I'm sure that's easy to tell... Does uh... Jimenez realize this?" 

Ruvik nods as he leads you into a large dinning hall, a grand table spanning across most of the length of the room. You could already see files laid neatly upon the table in front of two chairs pulled near by. 

"He does. Though, Jimenez isn't one to exactly care about people which is a mockery of being in his position, don't you think?" Ruvik seemed to nudge at the slightest jest as he pulled a heavy chair out for you once the two of you reached them. The joke almost held a slight sour tone, hinting to you that they might not have the best worksite relationship. Sitting upon the chair you look up at Ruvik, slight irritation pulling at your expression as you fill with a protective fire for Leslie.

"Wouldn't that be against some rule or law, endangerment or something?" You ask, earning an eyebrow raise from the pale man before you. 

"I'm sure there is, but I don't think anyone has had the gall to try and bring any attention to it. Now, would you like me to bring out sugar for your tea?" Replying with a 'yes please', you watch as your host turns and exits out of the room, undoubtedly heading into the kitchen. Your attention was soon drawn to the files that laid upon the table before you, neatly placed and ready to be accessed at any time.

It didn't take long for Ruvik to return, the sound of his dress shoes tapping across the floor giving you an idea as to where he was. He placed a tray down onto the tabletop, a small glass container of sugar cubs and spoons waiting to be used. Thanking him, you gently scooped a few into your tea and watched as the liquid slowly absorbed them before returning your gaze to the files before you. Something about them filled you with a faint anxiety, as if the simple papers within held a negative aura to them the longer you where near by. Your thoughts where interrupted as a hand entered your view, Ruvik taking one of the files before opening it before you, hesitating for the first couple of seconds. Walls of text greeted your eyes once the flap fell against the table soundlessly, nearly overwhelming with just how much was on one page. Taking a quick glance over at your host, you noticed that he was almost as enthralled in them as much as you where, ghost like eyes locked on them for a time before realizing you where watching him. 

"This treatment process is of my own design, I've spent years working on it; And I was interested in sharing the work with you, (F/N). Watching you work with Leslie... Showed me that you would greatly benefit my project. I wanted you here today so I could offer the chance to help me with it." Ruvik spoke softly, seeming to be in deep thought despite locking eyes with you. A sudden feeling of surprise and honor filled you as you realized just how personal his work must mean to him, and to offer it over to you for assistance... You where at a loss for words! You where so caught up in the emotions that built up in you to realize that he was waiting, studying your expression and body language before you beam with a smile. 

"I would love to help you, Ruv!" The nickname slipped out without thought, causing the man before you to curiously tilt his head; Embarrassment soon overtaking your joy.

"I- Mean, Ruvik. Sorry." 

"No, it's fine. I don't mind it." He smiled, ever so thin but you could see it.

-

Time passed surprisingly fast as the night went on, the two of you discussing his project over tea and eventually dinner as well, which you helped make since you felt bad to let him do all of the work. It almost felt like a dance between the two of you as dinner was prepared, your work intertwining with his own for a common goal. You couldn't help but smile as you gently took a knife to some vegetables that laid upon the cutting board before you. Your eyes couldn't help but drift to the back of Ruvik, observing the way he himself worked almost gracefully behind you.

A sudden burning feeling started in your free hand, your eyes widening as pain quickly followed, spiking up your arm before you quickly whipped back around; A gasp escaping you. You didn't see Ruvik turn just as fast to you, your own eyes now locked on the decent sized cut you had given yourself your hand. Crimson began to leak from the wound, starting to dribble down near the food before you quickly took a step back, coming up to hold the wounded hand that you had gotten with the knife. Feeling a chest against your back caused you to make another sound of shock, more of a squeak this time around, realizing that Ruvik had stepped forwards towards you as you stepped back; The two of you bumping together weakly before his hands wrapped around your shoulders, turning you towards him. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, hands coming from your shoulders to hold your wrists, opening them to show him the wound that dribbled blood down your arm slowly. 

"Yea- Sorry," You blabbered through gritted teeth, your brain telling you to apologize for the accident.

"You don't need to be sorry, hold on." Ruvik turned, releasing his hands from your wrists, a sudden lack of warmth that you didn't realize felt so nice until they where gone. Ruvik moved down most of the kitchen before pulling open a set of cupboards, retrieving some bandages and antiseptic from within. He turned back to you, yet another twitch of a smile peaking out from underneath gauze.

"I always keep bandages near by in the kitchen, it feels wrong not to. I see I was smart in doing so as well," He explained as he approached you again, placing some of the items down on the counter before taking your wounded hand by the wrist carefully. A hiss of pain came from you as he began to dab the antiseptic onto the cut, the liquid making the wound scream out in pain for just a few seconds before gradually calming down to a dull throb. With graceful hands, Ruvik began to tend your wound, his warm fingers almost dancing over your skin as he placed the bandages upon it. Within your chest, a small tinge of comfort filled you before you quickly pushed it back down; Color coming to your cheeks that you hope he wouldn't notice. 

This meeting was WORK related! You yelled mentally as you smiled and thanked him for his help, spinning back around to your station and praying that he didn't see the red that came to your face. The knife glistened at you almost in a taunt as you reached for it again, making sure no blood had gotten on it before you felt a hand land on your own. Eyes widening, you watched as Ruvik laid his hand atop of your own with the knife, his fingers overlapping your own. 

"You have to be careful," His voice floated past your neck as he moved behind you, your back feeling the radiating heat of his chest. If your face wasn't red enough before, it certainly was now. With his other hand laying upon your free hand; He began to puppet your arms into the correct motions. Knife to the table, blade tip pressed firmly against the wooden board. Free hand gently holding the remaining vegetable sternly but not crushing it, making sure to keep your fingers back away from the edge. You locked your eyes hard on the area ahead of you, trying desperately to remain natural in the situation as Ruvik began to cut with your hands.

"Like so, never raise the blade's tip from the board. Though, I'm sure you've learned a lesson?" You could feel the smile in his tone, his hands soon leaving yours, his warmth fading away as Ruvik turned back to his own area. You stood there motionless for just a few seconds that felt like minutes, trying to will the burning feeling from your cheeks as you began to bring the knife back down, slicing away at the rest of the ingredients that remained as he had showed you.

-

Learning about Ruvik's project was... Fascinating, was one word you could use for sure; But there was also a weak worry deep within you. As he spoke of his work and the machine he was working on, it almost seemed as though he was glossing over some 'not as important' aspects of it, as he put it. What mostly worried you was the involvement of a large needle that he spoke about, but assured you it was nothing and continued on. 

Time had passed and the sun has already set, sending the world outside into a veil of darkness, only lit by distant lights of the city. Dinner had been fantastic, other than the hand injury you had enjoyed every second of it with Ruvik. The chilled wind blew over your frame as you stood in the doorway of the massive estate, gazing out across the front lawn. 

"Did you drive here?" Ruvik asked from behind as he soon joined you, a hand holding onto the heavy door. Shaking your head, you explained that you had taken a cab, and that you would have to call for another. 

"Would you like me to drive you home?" The offer brought a awkward smile to your face.

"Oh, you don't have to! You've done so much tonight as is, I'd hate to burden you with that." Ruvik waved his hand weakly after you finished, smiling down at you.

"Come now, it's fine. I insist."

The ride back home was soothing, watching the forest drifting by in darkness, the soft sound of ambient music floating from the speakers of his car as he drove down the winding road towards the city. In fact you might have even dozed off a few times, the scenery around you changing every so often between blinks. It wasn't long until the car drifted past familiar landmarks, and eventually pulling up alongside the apartments you lived in. 

Ruvik glanced over at you once he brought the car to park, asking if he was in the right spot; Which you agreed to happily, thanking him deeply for the ride back.

"It's fine (F/N), honestly though I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for coming out tonight, it means a lot to me and my work." Giving him a large smile as you climbed out of his car. 

"Goodnight, Ruvik." 

"Goodnight."


	6. STEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to STEM, enjoy your stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6? Honestly I'm so surprised with myself that I've gotten this far but I'm super hyped to see how everyone will like it! Of course I'm too lazy to show a proof reader my stuff and just run with what I type so sorry if there are any errors still '| )
> 
> I do have some songs that I link with this story of anyone is interested, the main one being Animal Instincts by IAMX , and the other being Filthy Habit by Shayfer James, they have been the main inspirations behind S&BW

Ruvik stood before his beloved machine silently, a deep rage silently brewing within him. Tube and wire twisted like creeping veins across the room, the gentle hum of it's great mechanical heart he had so tirelessly built and spent so many years on seemed to purr as if attempting to calm the malice that spread throughout his chest like an illing plague. His hand clenched tightly, crumbling the files that MOBIUS had sent him, simple requests but prying fingers all the same. Their claws were digging and scratching at his life's work, trying to worm their way inside. 

Ruvik wouldn't let them. 

He tossed the crumpled papers to the ground, casting them away with spite as he turned to face the silent agents that where entering his sacred lab. Ruvik opened his mouth to speak; But was never given a chance. 

-

You had expected to meet Ruvik at the elevator, but instead where greeted by strange men in suits. You didn't recognize them, yet as you approached cautiously they seemed to recognize you. 

"Um... Good morning," Your voice was weak as they met you half way, " I was going to meet Dr.Ruvik here today, have I missed him?" 

"Not quite," One of the men responds before the other continues after him.

"Dr.Ruben is currently busy and wasn't able to meet with you face to face, but we will see you to him. We are a couple of partners with him, so he won't mind us dropping in." The taller man explained, practically answering your confused questions before they could be spoken. An uneasy feeling began to crawl up your spine as the two called the elevator, realizing that they wanted you to follow with once it's metal gate slid open with an hefty squeal. You hesitantly followed after them once one turned to check if you were following. Not once had you ventured down into Ruvik's lab, you had honestly expected that you would finally be welcomed into it with him by your side; And without him it felt... Wrong. 

Though, if the strangers where correct and he WAS hard at work, you would have hated to interrupt him. 

The elevator felt colder than the rest of the hallway as you stepped into it's dim glow, the soft buzz of the lowest floor button being pressed was quickly overpowered by the heavy metal doors sliding closed. Maybe this could be the reason why Leslie was always so scared to venture downwards? It would make sense, as the sounds where making you feel just as nervous as the elevator jolted, rumbling deeply as it began to descend. 

Nothing would prepare you for what you saw once the doors parted again, your eyes widening as you felt your stomach dive into a freefall. The room was large, a massive machine in the center that seemed like an unnatural obelisk loomed over its surroundings. Simple tubs circled it, long wires snaking from each into the center like the web of a horrible spider that had fallen to the cold floor bellow. Your mind flashed back to your dinner with Ruvik, how he had described his work so lovingly and warm; Yet the sight before you only filled you with an uneasy dread and fear. Once you were finally able to pull your eyes from the machine before you, your eyes landed on Jimenez who stood with some other people in suits that you didn't recognize. 

The doctor's eyes met yours once he turned to follow the gaze of the people he has been quietly speaking to, a look almost of pity falling onto the wrinkles of his face. 

"Sir?" Your legs felt heavy as you walked into the room, the men in suits walking past you silently. 

"What's going on?" Jimenez remained silent as you took a few more steps towards them, "Is this his-" 

Your questions where cut short as a painful slam to the back of your head sent you spiraling to the floor, and past that into an unconscious darkness.

-

Ruvik's attention perked as he felt someone new enter STEM, feeling their mind mix faintly with his own like two hands trying to intertwine. Foreign memories tickled at the back of his mind, like a slideshow being seen through foggy glass. His eyes widened slightly as he heard his own voice say a name in the memories, distant but enough for him to hear. 

The man, no longer covered by his bandages that hid his scarred skin, instead having given himself much simpler, almost revealing clothing. Your name escaped his dry lips, a sudden feeling of newfound rage began to bubble within him as Ruvik stood atop the mental tower of hell he now inhabited. 

Owned. 

Controlled. 

His rage burned in his chest, an internal fire that felt as overwhelming as the fire all those years ago that made him the man he was now. 

The environment around him began to melt and twist like a nightmare as he attempted to locate you inside of STEM, focusing hard on the pulse of your heart and soft whispers of your thoughts.

-

You awoke with a start laying in a clump upon a cell bed, your mind spinning and the back of your head throbbing with each beat of your chest. A pained groan left you as you rose from the bed, a new layer of confusion and fear washing over you like a tidal wave. Bolting from inside of the cell, you attempted to take in your surroundings. You where no longer in the basement's lab, instead you now seemed to be standing in a more gloomy colored hall, as though all the lighting has been dimmed down and a empty darkness hung around you. Everything was quiet, no distant chatter from other employees, no patients going about their daily lives; Just the faint hum of the overhead lights.

Had you been attacked? Was this just a vivid nightmare this whole time? Questions shot through your head with every passing second, your eyes quickly darting for any sign of others as you began to quickly move down the hall. The echoing sound of your footsteps on the tiles seemed to float after you as you moved, the cold air nipping at your exposed skin as though someone had turned off the heater ages ago. 

You shook your head, there was no way this was some dream; It was far too lifelike, and you could remember getting ready this morning. 

The sound of your name being spoken behind you caught you off guard, spinning around in panic to face the source. Your body froze at the sight of Ruvik, standing just a few feet behind you despite you knowing nobody was there prior. His appearance is what horrified you the most, no longer was he covered in his neat bandages and well dressed clothing, instead he wore burnt white pants and a cloak, the hood pulled up to cast an uneasy shadow across his features. The two of you seemed to stare at each other silently for what felt like minutes before he spoke again, his voice gravely and deep that shattered the silence like a stone through glass. 

"Mobius dragged you to my lab, didn't they?" He asked, venom seeming to drip from his words, "Of course, they don't want anyone who knew me to still be around." 

You didn't respond, still attempting to process the sight before you. Ruvik seemed to realize this too as he began to take slow steps towards you, his bare feet barely making any sound. 

"I will try to explain things, seeing as we certainly have the time." He continued, stopping just a few inches away, eyes locked with yours. 

"Currently, we are in STEM." He made a weak motion to your surroundings before continuing, his arm falling back to his side.

"And in my mind... Those people you met, no doubt that snake Jimenez was there as well, they are an organization, highly secretive, and highly dangerous." Ruvik seemed to tense as he spoke, his distaste visible. 

"They are greedy, but they had been funding my project. I refused to fix something for them so that I would have control over my own creation but it..." He fell silent, breaking the deep stare between the two of you to instead gaze at a wall. 

"Where were you?" You finally asked after a few seconds passed, regaining his focus on you. 

"You weren't in the lab, or the... Tubs. I didn't see you there...?" More silence seemed to hang in the air once you were finished, chills beginning to gradually climb your back as your nervousness swelled in your chest. 

"The machine itself, I am nothing more than... Than a brain in a jar, because of them." He spoke slowly, almost more to himself than to you; Seeming to still not quite accept what he was saying. 

The world felt like it was falling apart around you, your head felt dizzy and overwhelmed.

"Am I dead?" You finally found the voice to ask, hands trimbling weakly. Ruvik almost seemed slightly amused by the question, head tilting to one side. Something reflected ever so slightly under his hood as his head moved, catching your eyes and focusing on it. Your stomach twisted as you saw straight through his skull, the side of his head having been replaced with glass to reveal his brain underneath. 

"No, you are not dead. Very much alive in fact, and I plan to keep it that way." The way he spoke had a strange tone to it, an underlining emotion you couldn't quite put your finger on. 

Suddenly the world around you began to glitch and change, catching the two of you off gaurd (Of course, you seemed to react to it more than he did, his head simply moving back to it's original position and eyes narrowing). Cries and grunts of surprise came from behind you as you spun around on your heels; A few policemen now standing a few meters away with their hands reaching for their weapons as the environment seemed to melt with a normal looking Beacon. 

You had no time to speak, a simple cry of fear escaped you as Ruvik's form suddenly appeared before your own, his cloaked back facing towards you as it swayed softly despite no flow of air. The former doctor, in the only way you could describe it, teleported to each of men, each one being killed within just a few seconds and a touch of his hand. 

With as sudden as it happened, it was over as well.

Bodies of the men laid before you, blood spattered across the floor as the light of the once normal hall faded back into it's nightmarish darkness; The pale man you could once call a friend having vanished before your eyes. Your legs wobbled and gave out beneath you, sending you to the unforgiving floor below as tears built up in your eyes. You let them fall freely as you forced yourself to drag your eyes away from the scene, the metallic smell of fresh blood scraping at your senses. Acid burned the back of your throat before your stomach twisted hard, forcing you to lose the contents of your stomach across the once clean tiles. 

"I was rash," Ruvik's voice came from behind you again, "I apologize for the scene, but they were going to hurt you..."

"You're going to be safe with me," 

With his silence the air seemed to begin to static and prickle at your skin, charging up as if lightening was bound to strike at any second. The world around you began to shift and change again, the walls and floors melting away to another location, one you also knew quite well. You now found yourself sitting upon the floor of Ruvik's manor, the blood and gore before you gone as though you had never seen it to begin with. Everything felt like it was moving far too fast as the soft taps of Ruvik's feet against the floor approached from behind, a scarred hand slowly lowering onto your head as though he was petting a compliant dog. 

"I am... Here, for you. If you need, or want anything, do let me know." His burnt skin tangled in your hair as his fingers moved slowly across your scalp, soon dropping away from your head. 

"I can even give you a room to stay... Anything." He continued, his tone low but awkward, almost seemingly unsure of how he was speaking. 

"I want-...I want to go home." You finally regained your voice, craning your neck to look up at the man who towered over you. 

Ruvik didn't respond, instead he seemed to stare deep into your eyes as if searching for something hidden inside. You couldn't take his stare, instead having to break your eyes away from his own. He couldn't help you and you knew it deep down, it felt like your world was crumbling apart, as though death had taken you in the end despite what he had told you earlier. 

"Come with me," Ruvik broke the silence, raising his hand to you, offering to help you from the floor. 

"I want to show you something," Taking his hand in your own, you allowed him to help lift you up and soon found yourself being lead down the long hall you had been placed in. 

"There's a place I always go when I feel... Hopeless." He didn't look at you while he walked ahead, the ends of his white cloak floating through the air as though he was a ghost, "It helps me feel just a bit more relaxed."

You watched as Ruvik stopped before a wooden door, his hand landing on it and seeming to hesitate for just a few seconds before swinging it open with a gentle twist. The fears you had clamping down on your chest seemed to dissipate as sunlight filled your vision, casting away the dull glow of the mansion as your feet carried you forwards through the door, awe forming inside of you. The world beyond the door was completely different, impossible even.   
Sunflowers swayed slowly in an endless field, a lazy breeze drifting over you as the sun warmed your skin. A large barn sat nestled a bit away on the horizon, but too distant for you to see any real detail on. 

"How-?" You turned around to look at the burned man, eyes wide as anxiety seemed to melt away. The door stood behind you, seemingly cut out from the world and with no sight of the mansion you had just walked from. Ruvik waited in the doorway, soon moving to join you within the field of flowers once you acknowledged him. As he moved closer you could see the faintest of smiles play at the corners of his mouth.

"This place means a lot to me, and I wanted to share it with you. It seems like you need it more than I do currently." He joked, though the humor felt weak as it reminded you of your situation. A feeling of dread picked at the back of your mind as you watched him near, thinking of the powers he must have had, and just how quickly he could kill. 

'He said he wouldn't hurt you, though. Can't you trust him? He's your friend.' The other half of your brain argued, trying to shove the visions out of your head of the slaughter you had witnessed away, your mind at war with itself. Ruvik seemed to study your face as though he could almost read your thoughts, and with the abilities he had who could say he wasn't? You swallowed hard as you were snapped back to reality by a warm hand moving to cup your face, his rough skin scratching at your own. At a loss for words, you could only lean into his touch as it seemed to quiet your screaming mind, allowing you to relax ever so slightly. His warmth soon moved against you, finding him now pulling you into a lax hug. That was all it took to break the dam, tears beginning to stream down your face as you began to bawl against him, fists gripping handfuls of his soft cloak as he allowed you to vent amongst the sea of flowers.


	7. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANG sorry for the wait, I had such bad writing block (and art block, and block block and-)

_Barbed wire creeped it's way around your neck, it's sharp spikes dragging across the exposed skin like teeth waiting to dig in. Twisted, bloody hands reached from the void behind you, grasping and tugging at the back of your clothing as though trying to lead you backwards into their awaiting hold. More wire rose from the darkness, starting to wrap around your body like snakes slithering along. Two pale, burnt hands shot out amongst the others with determination or even hostility, grabbing onto your upper arms with fearsome strength-_

Your eyes snapped open, your heart pounding in your ears. A cold sweat covered your body as you sat up on the bed that you found yourself on. There was no way to tell if you had been asleep, unable to tell the difference between STEM's reality and dreaming anymore, the feelings all blending together like a unending nightmare. Sliding your way off the edge of the bed, you let your feet settle upon the floor as you attempted to calm yourself back down, hands coming up to rub at your face.

Something felt different.

Colder.

Upon gazing around the room, you realize with a shock that you didn't know where you were. The room you found yourself in had a worn down cabin look, old and decaying with only a single lit candle casting dancing shadows across the room. Climbing to your feet, you made your way towards what you would assume is the front door. As your hand met the cold metal knob the sudden sound of gun shots sends you into more of a fearful crouch, heart already racing in your chest. You knew better to open the door but you decided to ignore your screaming consciousness. The aged hinges of the door groaned as you slowly pulled it open, making sure to peak around it as you did.

From behind the door you couldn't see too much, but from what you could you seemed to be in a quiet village drenched in darkness, thick grey clouds blocking out any moonlight. As you attempted to figure out where you were, a twisted figure suddenly rushed down the path in front of the house, moving too fast for you to fully figure out what you just saw. More gunshots rang out after the figure passed through your vision, making you jump in fear.

"Leslie?! Are you here?!"

A male voice calls out from where the figure had ran to, soon rushing past your view, gun held ready. From the way he was dressed you could figure that he must have worked for the police, not sure who else would wear a chest bound holster. A spark of hope filled you over the fear as you wondered if maybe he might know a way out of STEM. Pulling the door open wider you quickly step out onto the deck, calling out to the man who is understandably startled by your cry. The detective turns on his heels, aiming the gun towards your direction before quickly pulling it back with widening eyes.

"A citizen?" You barely hear him gasp, watching as he quickly begins to approach. Taking a step towards him to meet him, you couldn't help but turn your attention on the figure you had seen pass by earlier. A cold chill rolled over you as you saw the body laying crumpled on the ground. It's body was twisted with bloodied barbed wire, mouth locked open in an eternal, unnatural scream with glazed over eyes. The man followed your gaze as you froze up, a strong hand landing upon your shoulder.

"Ignore it, come on- Before more come."

_More?_

You didn't have time to ask as he began to lead you through the village, on edge and paranoid. Apparently he had every right to be. As the two of you rushed down the shoddy pathway, unnatural screams and croaks erupted from the darkness around you. Figures similar to the one you had seen earlier rushed out from the shadows or from inside of other homes, all bloodied and mangled yet somehow still living.

Or what you could assume was living.

"SHIT-" The man hisses, releasing your arm to aim his gun at the nearing creatures. He managed to take out a few of them as they drew close, the sound of gunshots overwhelming your senses and forcing you to cover your ears. Yet even as he killed them, their numbers seemed to stay steady. Deeming that it was no use, he snapped his attention to your hunched form. Holstering his gun, the man swiftly scooped you up into his, shockingly strong, arms.

You where able to see over his shoulder as your arms wrapped around his neck on impulse as he began to run with you from the creatures, which gave chase with blood chilling screams and howls. The nightmarish figures ranged in appearances, from women to men, all seemingly mangled beyond belief as though they had been in horrifying car crashes. Your mind screamed at you, clouding over as you could barely assess the situation that you found yourself spiraling down into. The sudden bang of a door being kicked open shocked you back to reality as the man rushed into a empty home, setting you down against the wall to quickly close and brace the door with his own body. With shaky hands finding their way back to the sides of your head to cover your ears, the two of you waited for what felt like hours in silence before he seemed to relax and move from the door.

"Looks like we lost them," He sighs in a gritty voice, soon crouching down beside you.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" The older man reached forwards and lowered your hands from your face, eyebrows pinching together.

"N...No, I'm okay. What where those things?!" You shutter at mentioning them, still not fully recovered from what you had witnessed.

"Haunted. Or that's what I've heard them called, at least. It seems fitting, they aren't exactly... Easy, on the mind." He explains to you, releasing your hands.

"Mindless drones of Ruvik, I'm surprised you haven't met them yet, have you been here for long?" His voice would chance to have a tone of confusion to it, looking you over for any wounds that might need to be bandaged, but seeming relieved to not find any.

"Yes? I- Actually I don't know how long I've been here for- But I know Ruvik! He wouldn't... Do that to people?" You wanted to reassure yourself more than him, in reality you had no idea what Ruvik was fully capable of.

"You know him?!"

"We're friends! I think?" His sudden exclamation would cause you to jump slightly, "I worked with him- Until that weird group showed up and-" You didn't even know how to explain it yourself, eyes lowering to the ground. One moment you had just been a regular low pay employee, now somehow wrapped into a hell you could only barely understand.

"Alright, relax it's going to be okay." He reassures you, a hand coming up to shake your shoulder. "My name is Sebastian, I'm with the KCPD. We got called to Beacon-"

"Do you know how to get out of STEM?" You cut him off, eyes locking with his tired ones.

"STEM?" Sebastian sounded confused, "Is that what this... Is?"

"It was Ruvik's uh... Project I think? I'm not too sure myself, he only told me about it recently." You tried to explain what you could to the detective, who seemed just as lost as you where mentally.

"You... You don't know how to get out of here, do you?" Your voice would grow shaky after a few moments of silence between the two of you, your hope shattering in your chest.

"I don't, but I'm going to find out one way or another." Seb would reassure you, "I'll fix this, I promise."

"... Will you help him too?" Your voice was quieter now, thinking of your friend.

"Ruvik?" He would ask, watching you nod.

"I... I'm not sure, he's..." His voice trailed off as he watched you squirm, suddenly feeling as though you where being watched. Your eyes would peel from the detective to across the room, body quickly locking up as you saw the figure of the man you spoke of. Ruvik's eyes where locked with yours now, standing there as though he had been waiting for you to look at him all this time. Your mouth opened as you attempted to speak, only to be cut short as Sebastian let out a surprised yell as he too turned to see the burned man, standing to his feet and drawing his gun.

"Stay _BACK_." Sebastian commanded loudly, Ruvik not even glancing his way in response.

"My apologies, (Y/N), I didn't mean to let you drift into this matter. I got... Distracted." Ruvik admits, a hint of amusement in his voice near the end.

"You weren't meant to see them," He hinted at the creatures you had seen earlier, eyes drifting now to the closed door. Swallowing your fears, you quickly spoke up to get Ruvik's attention again.

"Ruv, he can help us, he's with the police! Maybe he can help us find a way out of here?" You watched as his eyes returned to you, yet his gaze didn't feel comforting like you began to know it as.

"The only way to leave is if Leslie is given to me,"

Leslie was here too? You felt dread wash over you at the idea of him being stuck here as well, alone and scared. Before you could question him further, Seb shook his head at Ruvik.

"You're not putting a hand on him, he's under my protection and it's going to stay that way."

The hooded man only seemed amused by his comment, a smirk twitching at the edge of his mouth.

"You can tell yourself that if it brings you solace, 'Seb', but in this world you are a plaything for my amusement, even that should feel like a gift to you... Now, if you will excuse me, you have something of mine that I want back."

Sebastian's grip on his gun noticeably tightened as he stepped between the two of you, already understanding what he's hinting at. The way Ruvik spoke made you want to run, curl up and pray that you wouldn't be found. There was no time to argue as a loud shrill sound seemed to painfully flood your very mind, your hands shooting up on impulse to cover your ears. Your mind stung as a powerful headache cast over you like a unseen blanket, your body tensing in response. The pain was too much in just mer seconds, forcing you to let out a cry of agony as your eyes clamped closed.

Just as sudden as the sound had formed, it faded away into a soft hum in your ears, the painful headache drifting with it. A soft sob escaped you as you slowly relaxed, eyes opening to find your surroundings changed. You found yourself back in Ruvik's estate, sitting alone upon the carpeted dining room. Shaken, you attempted to make sense of what had happened before noticing the atmosphere around you growing steadily colder by the second.

He was coming.

Your body lurched into action as your chest began to tighten, the feeling of intense danger suffocating you. You didn't know where to go, or even what to do, so without thinking you lunged your way under the long table, the worn tablecloth drifting to conceal your trembling frame. Your hands found their way to your face, covering your nose and mouth to hold your breath as though Ruvik could somehow hear it. The faint sound of footsteps caught your heightened attention after a few seconds of silence, your eyes shooting around the edge of the cloth in a vain attempt to locate where he was approaching from. Your stomach fell as your eyes fell upon two bare, burnt feet standing beside the edge of the tablecloth. His cloak nearly bleat into it, the only difference was the dark singes that stained it's ends. Silence seemed to last for a uncomfortable amount of time before he spoke, voice low yet softer than before.

"(Y/N)... Come now, you don't need to hide from me."

You didn't respond.

"I'll _always_ find you anyways,"

 _Colder._ His tone got colder again.

"So don't be childish,"

You hated that he had a point, how could you hide from him? He ruled this reality like a twisted god! Swallowing your heart, you began to make your way out from under the table, opting to exit on the other side of it than beside him. Ruvik's stare felt like pins being driven into your back as you crawled out. Turning to face him, you stop and-

He wasn't there.

Two scarred hands found your hips from behind, the warmth of a close body soon drifting up against your back.

"I do hope you aren't... Shaken, by that detective's act. He won't handle you like that again, I can assure you." Ruvik's voice tickled the back of your neck as he spoke, sending a shudder down your spine.

"...Those things." Your words finally found you, "Those... Monsters. Did you make them? Do that to those people?... Sebastian said..."

"I did, I will be clear with you. They are of my design, to do as I please. Simple pawns to be move amongst my playing board,"

"But _why?_ Why are you not helping him? He can get us out!" You wanted to turn to face him, yet dread locked your legs in place.

" _You._ "

"He will get _you_ out. What MOEBIUS did to me is irreparable... If you leave with him, I will be... Alone." Ruvik's rough hands began to turn you around, continuing once you faced each other just a few inches apart.

"And I'm tired of being alone."

You felt yourself sink down under his unbreaking gaze, the man you thought you were familiar with now replaced with a stranger.

"I'm _not_ letting you leave, not until I can leave _with_ you."

"You belong with me, _to_ me. I'm not letting you slip through my fingers like I let Laura."

Laura? Your expression must have spoken for you as Ruvik lowered his head slightly, hiding his expression with the brim of his hood.

"My sister. The only person I ever felt truly close to growing up, not even my own _parents_ could come close. The accident..."

"The _fire_."

"It took her away from me. Forced me to abandon her but at what cost?" He would raise his head again, starting to grow angry, his voice melting into a hiss. A feeling of pity started to overtake your fear as he explained, your eyebrows pinching together.

"My own father refused to tell my mother I survived when I managed to limp my way home. No, instead he locked me away, hid me from the world."

"I'm not going to let you get taken from me, not this time. _Not ever._ " Feelings where conflicted in your heart, fear of what he could do if angered, pity for what he had been through.

"I'm... So sorry." You didn't know how to react to the bombshell he laid before you, soon awkwardly stepping forwards to close the gap between the two of you to wrap your arms around his torso in a hug, his burnt skin scratching at your own. Ruvik's muscles tensed under your touch before relaxing as his hands met in the center of your back. He stayed silent as his hold on you tightened, fingers starting to curl and dig into your clothes.

" _ **Nobody** will take you away from me._"


End file.
